


Drive Into My Heart

by WhoknewZeus



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M, bus driver - Freeform, everyday jobs, it's quite short, nothing much to tag besides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho was regularly doing his job as bus driver when he started noticing a certain brown-haired person that caught his interest. Will he have the courage to speak up or not bother trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> YAS, MORE FICS. Anyway, enjoy as usual my friends~ I have more to revise for this week c:

Minho was doing his regular job on the weekdays — driving around as a bus driver. It may not been the most fabulous job or getting the luxury to have employee discounts for clothes like most retail employees. Although it had its own perks of satisfaction of getting a greeting throughout the day and a goodbye from most of the patrons. 

 

He was beginning to remember the faces of particular passengers because they ride his bus at a set time each day. There was Mrs. Patty that was the kind middle-aged woman that taught at a local community college, and she would always greet Minho with a wide smile and make an effort to make small chat as she sat in the seats near the front of the bus. There was also the ‘scene’ teenager that would seem like he did not want to socialize with anything unless they were talking punk rock and romanticisms of death, but the teenager was caught without earphones one day and had K-pop playing shamelessly. 

 

Minho did not judge the male. As the teenager left the bus, Minho commented, “I like Mamamoo, too.”

 

The scene kid smiled, nodded, and waved on his way to his destination.

 

There was also occasions where the bus would be very dull a few days and everybody seemed to be in a bad mood. It made it painfully boring for Minho, but he focused on the road and the stops that people request. There were also the obnoxious people that played music more than audible when the bus rules were that there was supposed to be no loud music on board.

 

Minho did not bother trying to say something because he rather get them to their stop fast enough to get them off of his bus without vocalizing the problem loudly. Then, there was this tall, slender male that had chestnut-brown hair. The length of it was a little long, but it still did not touch the male’s ears. 

 

Minho always wanted to say something aloud to the other male, but this particular guy always had his earphones on and paid little attention to his surroundings. Sometimes if the fellow and Minho made eye contact, the brunet would give a half-smile before letting his pass be scanned and then finding a seat on the bus. 

 

It was not like Minho could stop and have a long meaningful conversation at any time he wanted with the stranger. He had to a job to keep and a bus to drive. The only stop the good-looking fellow had was at the Paradise University, so Minho used deductive reasoning to come to the conclusion that the guy was a college student. 

 

Minho would switch out with another bus driver after he had completed his shift for the day. It also happened that the last stop at Paradise was also his own last stop before he went back to the beginning of the route to trade with his coworker. What would happen to that beautiful stranger will never be known to Minho. It was how the world worked sometimes. 

 

*** 

 

It was an early Monday morning, and Minho was almost in a bad mood because his supervisor was grumpy. It was like a infectious disease — the anger the supervisor displayed was not even directed towards Minho, but it made the Asian feel like it was and ultimately made him in a sour mood. 

 

Before Minho drove the bus, he had to go over the form that basically went over all of the bus’ maintenance-checking. It was troublesome each day, but it was more of a bother today because of recent events. “I hate everyone,” Minho sighed.

 

“Hey, can I have a set schedule for this route?” Somebody rudely spoke behind, taking Minho off of his mind and the regulation of the bus-checking. 

 

“Excuse me, you can wait until I’m done at least,” Minho snarked at the voice before turning around to see it was the male that went to Paradise that he was admiring a small while. Minho‘s face was deadpanned. “Sorry.”

 

“Oh, okay,” the brunet stranger replied without any emotion. He placed back his earphones and sat down on a nearby bench waiting for Minho to get back in the bus. He opened up his phone and began making a quick call to someone.

 

Minho could honestly say that he was enjoying the way the stranger was not taken aback by the earlier attack. Minho was also mindful to not let himself be a known eavesdropper, but he could slightly hear the conversation between the stranger and the person they were talking to on the phone. It sucked that the guy was the only person around Minho because he needed the comfort of having more people around to prevent him from saying something stupid aloud.

 

“Yes, mom, I told them that we were a family of four despite us actually being a family of ten,” the handsome stranger spoke, acting oblivious to the nearby presence of Minho. 

 

“Alright, Thomas, you need to make yourself sound as poor as possible if you want Financial Aid to help you as much as they can,” the voice was low, but it was not enough to be unheard by Minho. 

 

Now there was a name to the handsome stranger that Minho can remember him by. He was so entwined in his thoughts that he forgot that there was a bus that needed a thorough checking. Minho resumed to his work before entering the bus to operate it.

 

As Minho got himself situated in the driver’s seat, Thomas entered the bus and scanned his pass. Minho pressed a few buttons while Thomas looked for the bus schedule he was looking for earlier. It was a little odd to Minho that the handsome brunet would be on the bus so early, but the Asian did not mind seeing something good in the morning.

 

After reaching Paradise, Thomas got off of the bus and uttered, “Thank you.”

 

It intenerated the uneasy feelings that Minho started the day with, and he could only simply reply with, “No problem.”

 

As Thomas got off, his earphones fell out of his pocket when he had to put them away earlier. Minho saw the tangled mess fall in front of him, and he was able to grab it before the rest of the passengers trampled over it. He was going to give them back, but Thomas was already deep in the campus that Minho could not chase after him due to the awaiting passengers outside of the bus. 

 

“Crap.” Minho sighed.

 

***

 

Minho woke up and did his morning routine. He attended work and did everything as usual. Despite the indifference in his schedule, Minho felt there was something still causing him tension in his heart.

 

The he remembered… “I need to return Thomas’s earphones by today.”

 

Bus-driving should not be this complicated, honestly. Minho knew that there was usually an unspoken rule of finder’s-keeper’s type of thing, but he felt it was necessary to return the item to its rightful owner. He would hate to have his own earphones disappear like that. 

 

When Thomas entered the bus again, he genuinely looked bothered or pissed or probably both. Minho was really hoping it was not because Thomas lost one pair of earphones. Regardless of the answer, before Thomas scanned his pass, Minho intervened. “Hey, these are yours, by the way.”

 

As Thomas spotted the familiar earphones in Minho’s hands, he took them gracefully and had a big smile on his face. It was nothing like Minho had seen before because there were flashy straight teeth practically directed in his direction. 

 

Thomas let out a sigh of relief as if he had found out he was not diagnosed with some STD. “You. Are. A. Life. Saver.” 

 

Minho hummed an agreement, and he tried to play it off as it were nothing. In reality, he was bubbling up inside of his gut with joy.

 

“You don’t know how much I didn’t want to buy a new pair when those were my favorite and only earphones,” Thomas was beginning to chat with him on the side, letting the other passengers pass through him. 

 

“It was that serious?” Minho retorted, unsure if Thomas was really going to open up to his bus-driver like that.

 

“Well, to me, it is,” Thomas shyly muttered. “What’s your name anyways?”

 

“Minho.”

 

“Thomas.”

 

_ I already knew that. Not trying to be a stalker or anything, but just saying _ , Minho thought in his head as his facial expression remained calm.

 

“Look I won’t try a spiel to convince you to want to talk to me, but I am grateful,” Thomas sincerely put out his words. “Thank you.”

 

“Much appreciated.”

 

It was like that their conversation was held at an end. Minho wanted to talk more, he really did, but he had to do his job in order to get paid to pay off bills and other necessities. Although, he could see that Thomas was an awfully friendly kid.

 

***

 

It oddly became a new thing to Minho that Thomas would sometimes ride the bus early just to see Minho. Even when he reached the last stop, Thomas would still sit on the bus, and Minho would have to let Thomas out since it was a resting period for the Asian. Although, the noir would spend his breaks just talking to Thomas.

 

Do friendships start like that? Minho was not entirely sure, but he liked the company. It was not as tedious as taking care of the bus’s maintenance, but it was relaxing to be in the presence of Thomas. 

 

“It’s nice to have a friend around here,” Thomas said out of the blue.

 

They sat peacefully on a bench together. Minho did not bother taking out his lunch because he was feeling his appetite filling up from Thomas rambling on and on. “What do you mean?” Minho had to ask.

 

“I mean that I like having a friend on the bus,” Thomas was playing around with his fingers in his hair. “I noticed you were always younger than all the other bus drivers, and I couldn’t help but guess you were around my age.”

 

“Really now?” 

 

“Really,” Thomas articulated. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you, but I’m just a generally shy person.”

 

Minho could obviously see that. He liked that Thomas had a beamish personality underneath the shyness. It was a pleasant surprise. Minho learned all sorts of random things that someone would find typically useless about a person such as Thomas’s favorite drink was Dr. Pepper, and if he was ordering it from a fast-food restaurant, he would order the drink but with no ice added.

 

There was a time Thomas said he crashed a course in his first year of college and ended up dropping it because the professor was a joke. Thomas also mentioned that he wanted to do something with astronomy in the future, so he wanted to be a scientist in some way.

 

Minho admired the big dreams and hopes that Thomas set up for himself. The Asian thought it was brilliant to see someone passionately talk about themselves in that manner. It subconsciously pulled the noir into the brunet’s world.

 

***

 

It became odd one day when Thomas and Minho were not causally talking on the bench anymore. In fact, they progressed enough in their friendship that Minho was practically letting Thomas hang around at his place most of the time.

 

He was somehow convinced by Thomas to also make a spare key for the brunet in case of an emergency. Minho wanted to decline but when Thomas had that heartbroken face, he honestly could not stop himself from doing what the brunet wants. 

 

Minho would be trying to catch up on a show on Netflix until Thomas came through the door, grunting and groaning about how tired he was of school. “Minho, come to me and comfort me. I require attention.”

 

“Ugh,” Minho made his own grunt. “Must I? Couldn't you get a girlfriend or boyfriend or something? Maybe a puppy for your thoughts?”

 

Thomas mumbled and pouted as he walked over to Minho and fell on his lap. The black-haired male would always be troubled when Thomas was acting childish because Minho candidly thought it was adorable and could not help but want to cherish him.

If there was a chance Minho could take to push further, he would honestly take it. Minho was sure he would gamble everything if it were not because of losing Thomas’s friendship forever in the mix. So in the meantime, Minho enjoyed small moments of intimate touching with his friend. Looking over at the time on his phone, Minho realized he should be asleep soon to avoid being late or grouchy to work. “Tommyboy, you probably should go back home. I’m about to sleep soon.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Thomas replied, keeping Minho settled in the couch. They caught the gaze of the other male and silence was heard between. The stray dogs barking nearby were louder than they were.

 

“Please get off, Thomas,” Minho stated.

 

Thomas puffed and kept his arms locked around the Asian. “No.”

 

Minho wanted to sigh, he really did, but he held back on it and replied, “Okay, I’m just going to have to bring you to bed with me then.”

 

Thomas flushed immediately and then weakened his grip around Minho. “Okay, okay, don’t have to go so far.”

 

It was not like Minho was going to mind either way, but he could see that there was a fine line that Thomas was drawing between them that indicated where they should stand. After that, Minho gave up on his ideas of trying to get Thomas to be more than friends because it seemed hopeless and a waste of time.

 

As he walked away to his room, knowing that Thomas could always lock the the front door with his spare key, Minho was going to find some comfort in sleep in his bedroom at least.

 

Until the daring side of Thomas appeared. 

 

The brunet caught Minho’s hand and sternly said, “Does the offer still stand? Or were you just playing with me?”

 

Minho turned around in interest. Frankly, he was shocked that Thomas had said that. He possibly also did not want to dive too deep in analyzing it because maybe Thomas was tired from school and needed a place to crash. It went downhill once Thomas uttered, “Maybe I want us to sleep on the same bed together.”

 

“What are you hinting?” Minho stepped closer to the brunet. It was dangerous as if the line that was drawn earlier was being smudged all over the ground. “If you don’t want any of this to happen, please say something sooner because I’m so close to wanting to kiss you.”

 

Thomas looked away from a split second. In that second, Minho thought he ruined his own chance because that could be depicted as ‘too much’ for Thomas. The anxiety was pooling in his stomach until Thomas began talking again. With the brunet’s sincere eyes and attention, he cooed, “Then do it.”

 

Minho had to be dreaming because there was no way he could have the opportunity to make out with Thomas like that. Not willing to take back any of the regret, he planted his lips against Thomas and instantly found relief in it as Thomas also kissed back. 

 

It was needy and energetic, but they had it pent up for a while as friends. “What do you want me to become?” Minho let out a shaky breath in between their kisses.

 

“How about,” Thomas had to breath and steal another passionate kiss, “boyfriends?”

 

“Sounds good,” Minho questioned little of the decision. He just indulged in the beautiful moment they were sharing together until they reached the bedroom. 

 

Thomas and Minho did not want to rush anything, but they did want to cuddle and go to sleep together while they were together. It had never been so peaceful for Minho as laying there with his new boyfriend. 

 

A small voice echoed in Minho’s head, and he could faintly make out the words. “Wake up,” it said. But maybe it was Thomas trying to get Minho to go to work already. Minho only wanted to  _ sleep _ away reality.


End file.
